


Quixotic

by marvellouslynerdy



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Other, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvellouslynerdy/pseuds/marvellouslynerdy
Summary: Freddie and his friends sure know how to cheer you up when you're feeling down.Cross-posted from tumblr (@theredspecials)





	Quixotic

To an outsider, it seemed like any other day. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, the afternoon sky was melting into a pastel array of colour, and you were huddled up in bed. Life had really gotten to you lately, everything was proving to be a chore. You wanted nothing more than to stay in bed all day, hiding away from the world around you. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen as you heard a persistent knocking on the door of your flat.

“Darling, open up please, otherwise I’ll use the key you gave me!” you heard a muffled shout through the door. You groaned and rolled over. Hopefully your nosy neighbour would have enough sense as to not burst in uninvited.

You heard the front door click, and footsteps enter. “Y/N, dear?” came the voice. Soon, a head of wavy black hair and bright brown eyes peered around your bedroom door.

“What’s wrong, darling?” he asked.

“Freddie, please.” you mumbled. Freddie Mercury ignored you, traipsed carefully into your room, and sat himself on the edge of the bed. He reached out and slowly placed a hand on your shoulder. “What’s going on?” 

You remained silent but rolled over and faced him.

“I noticed the plants on your windowsill were looking sad. And you haven’t left your flat for over a week. I was worried.” he explained.

You let out a deep sigh. “I’ve just not been coping with everything that’s going on.” you said quietly, sitting up to face your friend.

Freddie gave you a sad little smile. “What happened?”

This was it, you couldn’t hold your composure much longer. “I’ve probably failed all my classes, I’m not talking to my parents, I’m struggling financially and I haven’t any friends.” you sobbed. 

“Oh darling.” Freddie said, and gently pulled you into a hug. “Why didn’t you ask for help? You know I’m always here for you.”

“I didn’t want to bother you.” you murmured.

“You never would, dear.” Freddie hummed softly. “I do think you need to get out of the house though. How do you feel about going out tonight?”

You sunk a little into your pillows. 

Freddie took this as a poor sign. “How about we hang out next-door? I’ll call the others and we’ll relocate to my flat? That way you can come back here if it’s too much?” he suggested.

You nodded slowly. “Just, who are the others?”

Freddie chuckled. “Well, Rog, obviously, given we’re flatmates. And then Brian, you’ve probably seen him, he’s got the curly hair. And Deaky, our new recruit. He’s lovely.”

“Okay. I’ll come, just for a bit?” you said, which caused Freddie to grin.

“Alright dear, get yourself tided up and I’ll come get you at 6! Wear something comfortable.” he smiled, and bounded out of your flat.

You glanced at the clock. Twelve minutes past five. You dragged yourself out of bed and headed to the shower. Turning on the water, you welcomed the warm steam that began to float around you. Meanwhile, Freddie was making a few calls in the name of “cheering Y/N up”, instructing his friends to bring food, drinks and good times.

You’d just shrugged on a pair of flared jeans and an old Beatles shirt and were tying your shoelaces when you heard a knock on the door. You opened it to see Freddie standing there with a shy smile. “Coming?” he asked gently.

You nodded, grabbing a packet of cookies and following him across the hall, locking your door behind you. Upon opening Freddie’s door you were greeted with a chorus of greetings. Roger sent you a cheery wave, not rising from his place on the couch. The one with a mop of curls stood up. “You must be Y/N, we’ve heard so much about you. I’m Brian.” he said, with a gentle smile. “Hi.” you mumbled awkwardly. A third man stood shyly behind Brian. “I’m John. These guys all call me Deaky, I guess you can too. It’s nice to meet you.” he murmured. You smiled at him. “You too.”

Freddie clapped his hands together. “Well, let’s get settled and play some games and party a little!” he grinned.

“I’ll get the drinks!” Roger shouted, leaping off the couch. John trailed behind him, while Brian headed to the small kitchen to prepare some food.

“Y/N, dear, why don’t you pick a record to play?” Freddie said, directing you to his record collection. You rifled through the box, pulling out a record you liked and put it on the turntable. The warm music started filling the air.

“Oh, A Hard Day’s Night? Nice choice.” you heard Brian call from his place on the floor where he was setting up a game of Scrabble. “Oh. I’m not very good at Scrabble.” you mumbled, sitting down beside the taller man. “We can team up, if you’d like? It’d annoy the hell out of Roger and Freddie at least.” You smiled softly. “Sure.”

The hours passed, and you gradually began to feel a bit lighter. The boys’ energy was contagious, and having a few drinks in your system certainly helped.

“Ha, there you go!” Freddie all but giggled. You glanced down at the board, looking at the word he created.

“Does that even count?” John asked skeptically, reaching over for the dictionary.

“No way, ‘whizbang’ is not a proper word.” Roger retorted.

“It is. Unfortunately. It’s a ‘a small high-velocity shell that makes a whizzing sound followed by a bang when it hits; something very conspicuous or effective’. So he gets the points.” John said, defeatedly.

“Bloody hell, Fred.” Brian grumbled, taking a sip from his beer.

“That’s seventy-six points to me!” Freddie shouted gleefully. “Look, Y/N, I’m beating you and Brian now!”

You glanced at the board and the letters you had left. There wasn’t much space, but there was enough to unleash your secret weapon.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Mr Mercury!” you chucked, placing down the letters strategically. “There. And it’s on a triple word square, you’ll find.”

“Quixotic?” Roger asked. “You’ve got to be joking!”

Brian lent forward and grabbed the dictionary himself. “I swear, Y/N, if this isn’t a word I’m going to cry.” he murmured, flicking through the pages.

“I don’t believe that is a word at all, my dear.” Freddie said, shuffling over to look over Brian’s shoulder.

“Quixotic. Not sensible about practical matters, idealistic and unrealistic.” Brian read aloud. “So that’s, what, also seventy-six points, but times three, so two-hundred and twenty-eight points to Y/N and I!”

“What?!” Freddie, Roger and John all cried.

“Darling, how?” Freddie asked, gobsmacked.

“I guess I can be smart sometimes.” you chuckled, taking a sip of your own beer.

“Y/N, you can be smart a lot.” said Roger.

“Well, if they’re smart, they’ll hang out more and drink some more with us!” Freddie exclaimed.

“Freddie, are you sure that’s a good idea?” John asked.

“Well, do any of you need to be anywhere tomorrow?” Freddie asked, hands on hips, and was greeted by everyone shaking their heads.

“Shots!” Roger shouted, bounding over to a cabinet and pulling out a bottle of vodka.

“Roger, not too fast.” Brian warned.

“Lighten up, Brian!” Roger retorted, pouring five generous shots.

“A toast!” Freddie proclaimed. “To Y/N for getting out of the flat and spending time with us drama queens!”

Everyone tipped back their shots, and you recoiled slightly at the burn the drink gave.

“I swear to god, Mercury, when this is all over, I want my sanity back!” you laughed.

Freddie simply laughed in response, and the five of you collapsed onto the living room floor, discarding the game of scrabble, electing just to talk instead.

“We should play truth or dare!” Roger suggested, voice slurring slightly.

Freddie grabbed an empty beer bottle and Roger spun it, the neck pointing towards Freddie. 

“Truth or dare, Fred?” Roger asked.

“Truth!”

“Am I your favourite?” Roger asked, batting his eyelashes.

“No. Y/N is.” Freddie replied, beaming at you, before he spun the bottle himself.

It landed on Brian.

“Brian. Truth or dare?” Freddie asked, earning a “truth” in response. 

“Opinion on Roger’s new jacket?” Freddie asked, smirking at Roger, who looked indignant.

Brian grinned. “Hideous.”

“Oi! Back off, poodle!” Roger retorted, as Brian spun the bottle, which pointed towards Roger.

“Dare.” he said before Brian could ask.

“Go to the fridge and eat a spoonful of that awful-looking mayonnaise.” Brian said.

“No, absolutely not, I think he might die.” Freddie said, eyes wide. 

“Yeah, we should’ve chucked that weeks ago.” Roger added. 

“Okay, fine then. Go eat an onion, Rog. I know they’re okay.” the curly haired man chucked.

Roger groaned, but nonetheless got up and grabbed an onion. He peeled some of the skin off, and gingerly took a bite, chewed, and swallowed. You couldn’t help but giggle at the look on his face. “Disgusting, Brian.” he muttered, before wrapping the onion in some butcher’s paper and replacing it in the bag.

Roger spun the bottle and it landed on you. “Dare.” you mumbled.

“Take a shot of Freddie’s whiskey.” he said.

Freddie’s eyes widened as he got up to fetch the liquor. “That stuff’s strong, maybe a half-and-half?”

“I’m not a baby, I’ll be fine.” you said, as Freddie brought you a carefully poured shot of whiskey, and a small glass of orange juice. You could smell the alcohol from feet away. “Here goes.” you said, and tipped the alcohol down your throat. It was not pleasant.

“Holy hell, Roger!” you shouted, grabbing the juice from Freddie and tossing it back to soothe your burning throat.

“That’s why I mix it with stuff!” he replied, sympathetically patting your knee.

You spun the bottle, the neck pointing to John.

“Dare.” he said, grinning slightly.

“Um, do your best impersonation of someone in the room.” you said.

John smiled, stood up, and grabbed a broom from the hall cupboard, which he began to use as a fake microphone. 

“Good eeeeeevening ladies and gentlemennnn, thank yyyooouuu for coming to the show! I think you’ll enjoy this little numbeeerrrr, it’s called Liaaarrr!” he said, in a pretty accurate impersonation of Freddie.

“Darling, you should replace me next show!” Freddie laughed, as John sat down to take his turn at spinning, which landed on you. “Truth.” you chucked.

“What do you think of our music?” John asked.

“It’s good! You’re all very talented, but very loud.” you replied, and John seemed satisfied. You spun the bottle yourself, which landed on Freddie. “Truth!” he exclaimed.

“Why did you invite me tonight, Fred? It better not have been because you felt sorry for me.”

Freddie leant over and clasped your hand. “Because you’re my friend and I care about you a lot. I thought you might like to have some fun.” he said softly.

“Thank you Freddie, thank you for inviting me. And thank you John, Roger and Brian.” you smiled.

“Anytime!” Roger replied, while John smiled at you and Brian mumbled a quiet “no problem”.

The rest of the evening was full of laughter, smiles, and an empty bottle of vodka.

Getting out of the house was a good idea, and you knew you’d always be grateful for the existence of one Freddie Mercury.


End file.
